The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant botanically known as Nemesia caerula and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balarimdep’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during August 2000. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Nemesia cultivars with a well-branched, spreading growth habit, unique flower colors, and continuous flowering.
The new cultivar was the result of the open-pollination of the Nemesia caerula variety Valley Heart Purple, not patented, characterized by its medium lavender-blue-colored flowers and loosely branched habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during January 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since January 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.